GuP A New Day
by devastater97
Summary: Warning AU in this story. It's 2039 and war has broken out between the schools and Mitchell Gustafson along with Maho Nishizumi are caught in between it. Sides will be chosen, lives will be lost and hearts will be won. First story so rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

GuP: A New Day Prologue: Memories

Kuromorimine school ship 1 year ago. "_Standartenfuher Gustafson please report to Ms. Nishizumi's office at once"_ The intercom boomed and Mitchell sighed he had

just sat down for lunch with his best friend Eric"Hey cheer up man who knows it could be about my promotion" he said grinning "Yeah right" Mitchell said as he

walked off. "This is probably going to end badly" he said outside Shiho Nishizumi's office he knocked "Enter" she said Mitchell walked in and gave her a salute she

returned the salute "Do you know why you're here Colonel" she said sternly "No ma'am" he said "Well sit down then" she said he did what he was told to do and

listen her to talk. "As you know today marks the anniversary since the school became co-ed 2 years ago and why you ask because the school board had decided that

boys should be able to attend classes so it would be fair and so that everyone would be equal but that's not the only reason" she said. "Boys everywhere were

skipping school and as a result the school board was crippled beyond believe and so the decision to allow boys onto the school ships was passed in short that's what

happened and now you're here Colonel" she said to him "I-Is that it ma'am?" he asked her "No it's not" she said "It's about my daughter" she said "Kommandant

Maho what about her" he asked her with much concern in his voice. What Shiho didn't know was that during his time on the ship he and Maho had become very

close friends "She has become rather distant lately making poor decisions as a result I don't believe she is capable to command the school anymore "she said as she

starred at him "Which brings us to the main reason you're here Colonel you're an excellent strategist and your clear mind in battle and your excellent leadership also

adds to that" she said "Thank you ma'am" he replied "That is why I have made up my mind you are here by promoted to the rank of Supreme Commander" she

said. Mitchell was shocked by this he was only a Colonel and he had just been promoted to Supreme Commander "But what about Kommandant eh I mean Maho

ma'am" he asked her "She will be your second-in-command" she replied "Your dismissed Commander" she said "Yes ma'am" he said with a salute he then walked

out of her office, closed the door and just stood there thinking **"Eric's not going to like this" **he thought to himself. Eric had always been looking forward to being

second-in-command under Mitchell but now with Maho being second-in-command he had no chance… Mitchell hoped he would be able to break the news to Eric easy

but just as he walked into the cafeteria the intercom spurred to life "_Achtung all personal Standartenfuher Mitchell Gustafson has just been promoted to the rank of _

_Supreme Commander while Miss Maho Nishizumi will act as second-in-command for the current time being that is all!"_ the intercom the turned off and everyone in

the cafeteria looked at him, stood up and gave a salute he returned it he looked across the room and saw Eric looking at him with sadness and anger on his face **"I **

**knew this would end badly"** Mitchell thought…

Maho was in her room looking out her window thinking about the announcement that aired a few hours ago and how her friend had just replaced her by taking the

role that she had held for so long. There was then a knock at her door "Maho it's me" Mitchell said through the door "It's open" she said in a low tone Mitchell

opened the door and saw the look on Maho's face "Maho I'm so sorry" he said but Maho just sat down on her bed and started to cry "What's wrong with me" she

said in her tears "Nothing's wrong with you Maho" Mitchell said in a caring tone as he sat down on her bed "No there is something wrong with me first I push my

sister away and now my own mother thinks poorly of me" she said while crying she looked at Mitchell and pulled him into hug and cried. Mitchell held Maho close to

her as she finished crying "I'm sorry" she said "You don't have to apologize for anything Maho" Mitchell said "If anything I'm sorry for taking your role as

Commander away from you" he said with concern and great care in his voice "really" she asked him quietly as she started to lean closer and closer "Yes" he told her

as their lip's connected. They held the kiss for as long as they could before Mitchell broke the kiss the look on his face was pure shock he had never expected this to

happen "I-I-I'm sorry but I have to go" he said as he left the room leaving for both him and Maho to think about what had just happened. Mitchell walked through

the halls wondering what just happened to him and Maho when suddenly the intercom once again spurred to life _" Oberbefehlshaber Gustafson report to Ms. _

_Nishizumi's office at once!"_ the person on the intercom said before it shut off "What now" he said aloud… "You wanted to see me ma'am" Mitchell said with a salute

"Yes sit down Commander" she said without returning the salute Mitchell did what he was told to do Shiho then gave him a piece of paper with Polish markings on it.

As Mitchell read it his eyes grew wide with shock "The Polish schools are declaring war!" he said loudly "Yes they are and were going to do the same Commander"

she said sternly Mitchell knew that the concept of a real war breaking out was possible but he was still shocked none the less "You know what to do Commander so

do it" she said and with that Mitchell gave her a salute and left for the intercom room. _"Achtung all personal I have an important announcement to make" _Mitchell

said _"As of right now we are in a state of total war with the Polish schools and we are assuming that the Russian schools are supplying them with arms as such we _

_are moving out to engage the enemy all personal are to prepare at once for combat I'll see you all on the front that is all"_ Mitchell said and the school was

completely silent before all the students began to prepare for all out war.

**_Author's note: If your wondering what Standartenfuher and Oberbefehlshaber mean Standartenfuher is a Waffen-SS rank of Colonel and _**

**_**_Oberbefehlshaber means Supreme Commander. So yeah all positive feed accepted. _**_**


	2. GuP:A New Day Chapter 1

GuP: A New Day Chapter 1

The tanks were already to charge the enemy position which had been shelled and bombed repeatedly to give the ground forces support to the point to where the enemy position would be nothing but ash and dust. It had taken them awhile to make it this far inland but their tactics had served them greatly they were so close to enemy base and they had no idea where they were.

"All units…ATTACK!"

Mitchell yelled as his Tiger II crashed out of the forest while the other tanks quickly did the same. Surprisingly enough the enemy position was still intact. The enemy soldiers opened fire with their rifles and machine guns but the bullets just bounced off the armour plating. The tanks quickly destroyed the anti-tank guns they had with them before they could fire them. Mitchell spotted one of their T-34\76s Mitchell's gunner fired at the tank while the other tanks annihilated the enemy soldiers with their machine guns Mitchell's tank passed the burning heap that was once the T-34 tank… All around was dead or unconscious bodies, destroyed guns and burning vehicles the tanks had done their job.

"Fucking Ivan's"

Mitchell's driver Dietrich yelled as they drove past a pile of bodies

"Calm down man"

Mitchell's gunner Kasper said as he adjusted his sights.

"Sorry"

Dietrich replied as they passed a destroyed anti-tank gun that had been reduced to smouldering heap they then advanced toward the enemy camp where they… 5 hours later

"Kyle load HE round now!"

Mitchell yelled at his loader

"HE loaded!"

Kyle yelled

"FEUER!"

Mitchell yelled and Kasper pulled the trigger and the Tiger II's main gun fired taking out another Russian tank… After along while of fighting the remaining Russian forces surrendered from the relentless shelling, bombing and overwhelming odds… 3 months later on board the Canadian school, Maple high, carrier Saskatoon the Canadian school prepared themselves for their first battle ever. Pvt. Ben starred up at the clouds as he stood at the bow of the ship he had only just recently been accepted into the infantry of the schools Tatakai-Do class and he was both excited and paranoid upon finding out that the school they were going up against was Kuromorimine the strongest and toughest school there was. Ben's commanding officer, who just happened to be his best friend, Peter stood beside him

"Were going to reach shore in a few weeks"

Peter said as Ben sighed

"I wish we were there now"

He said with much irritances in his voice

"Ahahahaha! You're that anxious to die"

Peter laughed

"You're telling me that you're not excited about this"

Ben said

"Now I didn't say that"

Peter replied

"It's just that the school were up against is probably the strongest of all the schools and that is something to be worried about"

He said. The soldiers under his command had been training very hard so that they may stand a chance but the tanks they had it would really make it tough to do that. Their armoured forces included the Ram mark II cruiser, the Sexton II SPG, the Grizzly I medium tank and the Crusader I cruiser tank. While Kuromorimine had many strong and powerful tanks. They thought they were safe when the boys school that challenged Black Forest Peak had destroyed their two Tiger II tanks beyond repair but then the boy's also showed that they too had a Tiger II and replaced the destroyed tanks with two brand new Tiger I tanks after that they, and all other boys of the respected nations, were allowed to board the school since they had proven themselves to the school board that boys could be just as successful at tankery as girls so they doubled their tank forces and a new sport was added for both boys and girls alike called Tatakai-Do or the art of battle where Infantry, Artillery and Aircraft were included. Ben and Peter decided to head to the cafeteria to get some food. As they entered the café the monitors within the room turned on

"_My fellow students earlier today the Kuromorimine high command appointed Colonel Mitchell Gustafson as the new high commander of the school and Maho Nishizumi will act as his seconded-in-command that is all"_.

Peter looked shocked he had heard of Colonel Gustafson and his victory's and now that he was in command the fighting was going to be intense. Mitchell was a descendent of a very well-known colonel of the German army of World War II his ancestor won many battles with his Panzer tanks. Mitchell was also known to utilize the Blitzkrieg or lightning war method of attack the Canadians were going to have their hands full. Peter was called down to the main office of the school ship were his superior meet with him

"Peter you and your forces well set up a defensive position on the beach front to stop the German assault before it can begin"

He told him

"I understand sir"

Peter replied and with a salute he left for the transport sip that would be landing hundreds of fresh Canadian troops… Meanwhile back on-board the Kuromorimine school ship.

"Hold here we'll board the assault command ship and prepare for landing"

Mitchell said to the pilot of the ship

"Sir yes sir"

He said the assault command ship was way smaller than the school ship its sole purpose was to serve as a forward command base were the assault will begin. The place chosen by Kuromorimine to land at was genius the hard terrain meant that their heavy tanks could move along the beach and give the infantry support but the high elevations meant that the enemy could fire down at them from natural cave formations and with the gun emplacements being so high up it would take awhile before the battle would end. As the landing craft began to deploy one soldier began to sing one of their battle songs "Erika" which the other soldiers joining in and the school ship then began to play through the intercom with every student and teacher joining in…

"Kommandant how much longer till we get out there and start fighting"

Mitchell's radio operator, Axel, said to him

"Not much longer the craft is nearly ready to deploy"

He replied. Just then an explosion was heard the enemy had begun counter-battery fire and was targeting two of their huge battleships named the Bismarck and the Tirpitz. Then their large landing craft jerked forward and began to move and soon they cleared the ramp and were now in the water and slowly began approaching the shore.


End file.
